


Present

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento gets the best Christmas present from the person he never expected to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney (hope you feel better soon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney+%28hope+you+feel+better+soon%29).



> Hey everyone!  
> So I was so frustrated about not being able to write recently, that I just started writing in spite of having a horrible day and headache and all. I don't know if this is any good but I feel better to have finally written at all XD  
> Hope you enjoy this little Christmasy thing.

Kento’s POV

Being the romantic soul I was, I absolutely loved the idea of Christmas. I had loved the cliché image of Santa Clause bringing children their presents as a kid, my parents feeding me the idea from a young age, and I had clung to the idea so much that I had screamed at my friends in elementary school when they had told me that he did not even exist. Now, older and actually having admitted that the story was not quite true (if only unwillingly), I still loved the Christmas atmosphere, the music, the illuminations on the street, and the idea of spending this special night a year with someone you loved. 

Yes, I loved the idea. Only that I never got to live it until this year. 

I had blinked when on December 1st, I had found a small envelope on my dressing room table, my name written neatly onto it. 

I had looked around suspiciously, but no one had paid me any attention: Fuma engaged with a university book, Mari and Sou throwing things at each other, and Shori talking loudly on his phone.

I had frowned as I turned back to the envelope, picking it up and opening it. 

There was only a single sheet inside, and only a few words scribbled upon it. I focused on them, my heart pounding as I read the words.

_I never really told you what you mean to me, so until Christmas Eve, I’m going to spend my time just telling you how special you really are._

That was all, nothing more, not even a name. I looked around in confusion, but there was still no one looking at me, and I felt a little stupid asking if anyone had seen who had dropped me the letter, so I just kept quiet, continuing to stare at it. 

I had still not come to a conclusion about who had sent the letter and what exactly its meaning was when the next day, I found another one, this time in my bag.

The message was equally short as the day before, but though I still had no idea what was happening, it made me smile more than anything as I read it. 

_You have a pure heart. Everyone thinks you are mature and dependable, and you are, but you are also naïve and childish, and I love this about you. It makes me want to protect you._

Again, there was no name to it, and though I really wanted to know what was going on and who cared enough about me to send me little cute messages like these, I could not deny the fact that I really, really liked this kind of attention. 

I was a romantic soul, always had been, and whoever was writing me these little letters obviously knew that, and it made all of this even better. 

The third day, I found the letter in my mail box. The fourth day, it was tugged between my university books. The fifth day, I found it in the pocket of my jacket.

The letters always said similar things, though never quite the same, and they made me feel more treasured than I had ever felt in my whole life.

_I love your smile. Whenever you smile at me, my world becomes just a little brighter. You are my light, and without you, my life would be terribly dark._

_I love it when you play the piano. You almost seem surreal like that, like my personal guardian angel. Maybe that’s even what you are._

_You make me feel invincible. Whenever you are near I feel that I can make everything happen. Please never leave me alone._

As the letters continued appearing, my desire to find out who was behind those little messages became stronger and stronger, though. I began to observe my surroundings more carefully, and after a while, came to the conclusion that it had to be someone who was working with me. 

First of all because most of the letters seemed to be appearing while I was busy at work, not paying much attention, and giving my secret admirer plenty of time to sneak the letter to some safe place where I could find it later.

And also, because of the way the person seemed to know me so well. All the things that were mentioned in the letters spoke of a proximity, and honestly, there were not so many people that could fit into the circle of candidates. 

Only no matter how much I broke it down in my head, I could not seem to find the person I was looking for. And it was beginning to increasingly stress me out. 

I tried to pay attention to every single detail mentioned in the letter, but though the author of those little messages was so detailed when it came to descriptions of me, clues on himself were very, very rare.

_I love your voice. It makes me feel like home._

_I love your commitment, and the way you put your everything into your job. But it also worries me. Can I ask you to watch out for yourself a little? Though I always watch out for you, too, so don’t you worry. I have your back._

_It makes me happy to be one of those few people you show your real self to, and not only the mask you show everyone. It makes me feel special._

_I hate it a little when you say sweet things to other people. Can I ask you to talk only about me that way?_

_You are perfect the way you are. I know you have a lot of insecurities, but to me, you are flawless. Never let anyone tell you anything else._

It was after the tenth letter, that I kind of realized who I _wanted_ to be the author, and the realization hurt more than anything, because I was quite sure that he _wasn’t_ the kind to write such honest messages.

Fuma and I had been close friends ever since we had joined the agency, and to me, he was the most important person in my life. I knew that I was important to Fuma, too, of course, but still, he was always shy about his feelings, always having trouble to put the things he felt into words.

As much as I wanted Fuma to be the one behind those messages, I knew that the chance of him going out of his way to do such a thing was very, very thin. 

Still, as soon as the idea had found its way into my head, I could not help by imagine Fuma behind every message I got. It was easy, because I considered Fuma to be the one who knew me the best, and the messages kept becoming more personal each time. 

It was hard to imagine anyone _but_ Fuma writing them, but at the same time, I could not believe that it was him doing it, either. 

In his seventeenth letter, it was the first time that the author addressed his identity.

_I keep watching your reaction to my little messages, and I love the way your eyes shine when you read them. I am glad I can make you feel good with them. But I also really want you to know who I am._

It made me want to scream at my secret admirer and shake him because _if you want me to know give me your damned name_. 

Still, this did not seem to be part of the plan, I figured soon. Letter number 19 said:

 _I could just tell you my name, but I want you to figure it out yourself. I know you are the romantic one of the two of us and this is a little silly, but I really feel like it has no meaning when you don’t understand it yourself. Also, I want you to_ want _me to be the one behind them._

After that letter, I was so close to just going to Fuma and asking him straight out, but then again, I was scared. I was scared of finding out that it was not him. It would ruin the whole romantic image for me, and it would make me feel bad for whoever was really behind those letter. 

Because seriously, I wanted no one but Fuma behind them.

So I waited all the way until the 23rd letter, one day before Christmas. At first, I had thought he had forgotten to give it to me, panicking and searching all through my things to find it, until my mother knocked and told me that there had been a letter for me in my mail box. 

My hands were shaking a little when I ripped the envelope open, my eyes flying over the scribbled words.

_Tomorrow is Christmas. I have a present for you, but I want to give it to you myself. But for that, you have to come and find me._

_I will wait for you at your favorite place._

I had to read the letter several times, and even then, I did not understand it. 

My favorite place? Did I have a favorite place?

I lay awake all night, thinking and thinking, but I did not find an answer. What favorite place? I had no favorite place. Apart from the stage, maybe, but… 

Still, I kept my eyes open all throughout the day, searching through the agency buildings, waiting in front of the piano for almost half an hour, but nothing. I felt like the most stupid person in history. 

I had almost given up already, resigned on my way home in the train, when my train passed Kourakuen station. I was distracted by the Christmas illumination for a moment, staring whistfully outside, before I jumped up and ran to the door. 

Suddenly, I remembered everything. I remembered how last year, not long before Christmas, Fuma and I had spent a day at Tokyo Dome City, and I had been so fascinated by the illumination that I had kept annoying him with my gushing.

“This must be my all time favorite place” I had told him, and Fuma had only scoffed at me.

I desperately tried to push my way through the masses of people, but it was hard, since everyone seemed to be traveling in groups or couples, and I was the only person alone, trying to make my way to someone who was hopefully waiting for me somewhere here, though it was almost too much to hope.

Maybe I was silly for believing that Fuma was here. That Fuma was the one behind these messages. But just for now, I wanted to believe in him, and in the bond we shared. 

When I finally reached the big Christmas tree in the middle of the amusement park, I was out of breath, looking around frantically. 

Maybe I was too late? Maybe Fuma had given up because he thought I would not come?

Or maybe… maybe I had been wrong, after all. 

The wave of disappointment was just rushing through me as suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. 

I turned around slowly, and blinked when I was finally face to face with Fuma. 

Fuma seemed nervous, but he was smiling, and we just looked at each other for a moment in silence before he murmured: “I almost thought you would not come.”

“I am sorry I took so long” I said almost automatically, and Fuma laughed. 

“Did you know that it was me?” Fuma asked, raising an eyebrow in question. “Be honest.”

“I hoped” I said quietly. “I just kept telling myself that I was insane.”

“Funny how I kept telling myself the same thing” Fuma chuckled. The lights of the Christmas tree reflected in his eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I had crossed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug.

The skin of Fuma’s cheeks were cold as I rested the side of my head against them, indicating that he had waited for quite a long time for me, but he did not mention anything about that, instead sneaking his arms around my waist to pull me against him. 

“I am sorry, for making such a huge thing out of this” Fuma whispered. “But I kind of was too afraid to tell you what I felt in person, and I know how much you are into romantic things like these, so I thought-“

“It was perfect” I interrupted his rambling, grinning. “You really know me better than anyone.”

Fuma fell silent, and I pulled away to look at his face.

“You said you had a present for me” I reminded him. 

Fuma smiled, before nodding. 

“Close your eyes” he whispered. 

I did, and I kind of knew what was coming even before I felt Fuma’s cold and dry lips against mine, but this did not make it any less spectacular. 

Fuma was frozen and shaky, but his kiss still made me feel warmer than any chimney fire, and making me feel like I was five again and waiting for my presents, only that now, I had the best Christmas present of all times. 

When Fuma pulled away, he kept me close, only moving away far enough to look into my eyes. 

“Merry Christmas” he whispered, making me smile so much that my cheeks almost hurt. 

“Merry Christmas” I whispered back, pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
